Les intrigues de Morphée
by Sitatu
Summary: Günter et Conrad ensemble ! Non, c'est pas possible... Et pourquoi ça dérange tellement Yuuri ? Et pourquoi Wolfram est tout triste ? Bizarre bizarre
1. Chapter 1

C'est la première fic que je poste sur ce site ... j'espère que ça vous plaira...

Attention Shounen-ai (bon, c'est pas très étonnant, c'est Kyou Kara Maou aussi hein ...)

Genre : Romance

Les personnages de Kyou Kara Maou ne m'appartiennent pas

Chapitre 1

Conrad et Günter étaient seuls dans le bureau de ce dernier. Le mazoku aux longs cheveux argentés accusait le capitaine : « Tu as de nouveau trahi sa majesté Yuuri, sois près à payer le prix de ta traîtrise ! »

Le brun fixait ses chaussures, mort de honte ; il ne pouvait pas répondre, il était en tord et méritais un châtiment.

Günter avait un peu honte lui même. Il savait très bien que Yuuri avait déjà pardonné Conrad (si il lui en avait voulu au départ). Mais c'était pour lui une chance d'avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Son regard parcouru le corps de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et il dégluti.

Il reprit : « Par cette trahison, tu t'es déshonoré, ta punition sera donc abandonner toute trace de ton honneur et pour ce faire, tu me donneras ta virginité. » Ça y est, il l'avait dit ! Il avait l'air calme à l'extérieur, mais dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Conrad eut un choc et releva brusquement la tête pour regarder Günter dans les yeux avant de demander : « À toi ? » Sa surprise se transforma anxiété et en ... anticipation. La voix tremblante il continua : « Ce ne serait pas plutôt à quelqu'un comme Yosak de faire ce genre de travail ? »

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux violets du Mazoku à la crinière d'argent, mais troublé qu'il fût, le capitaine ne le vit pas. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son calme, il prononça un seul mot « Non » mais son ton était définitif et Conrad n'osa pas répliquer.

Il ne voulait pas donner sa virginité à Günter. Pas parce que l'idée le rebutait, bien au contraire en fait. Il avait rêvé d'un moment tel que celui-ci depuis tant d'années. Mais pas comme ça ! Il avait de nouveau trahi Yuuri et méritait d'être puni. Pourtant, si c'était Günter qui exécutait la sentence, ce ne serait pas un châtiment mais une récompense.

Il ne pouvait pas y échapper pourtant. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il n'était qu'un traître... Il entendit à peine les mots du Mazoku aux cheveux d'argent tant il était perturbé : « Déshabille toi, le plus vite on en aura fini le mieux ce sera ». En fait, Günter voulait prendre son temps avec Conrad, découvrir son corps petit à petit dans ses moindres recoins, mais il était trop impatient pour ne pas exécuter sa sentence immédiatement.

Le capitaine ôta ses vêtements avec des mains tremblantes et il lui sembla qu'il mettait des heures à enlever ces ridicules bouts de tissus. Conrad avait honte, Günter allait le prendre pour le punir alors que lui était excité d'enfin pouvoir assouvir ses désirs, bien qu'il ne se fût jamais imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi. Dans ses rêves s'était la créature aux cheveux argentés qui gémissait sous lui...

Il était enfin prêt, Günter allait enfin pouvoir apprécier sa chair. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Ah, si seulement ! Si seulement Conrad ressentait la même chose que lui ! Il posa la main sur son épaule nue. La peau douce et chaude sous ses doigts lui faisait perdre la tête. _Oh Conrad !_ Pensa-t-il, s'abandonnant à la tâche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri poussa un cri et se redressa dans son lit, le cœur battant à la chamade. Un cauchemar, Dieu soit loué, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Une voix ensommeillée se fit entendre à côté de lui : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mauviette ?

- Rien Wolfram, rendors-toi, » répondit-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Pas très long le chapitre cette fois ci... mais je crois que c'est le plus court (c'est des minis chapitres de toute façon)

Chapitre 2

Le soleil venait de se lever dehors, et bientôt, ils devraient faire pareil, mais pour l'instant, ils traînaient au lit, Wolfram comme à son habitude vêtu de sa ridicule chemise de nuit rose prenait toute la place. Perturbé par son cauchemar, Yuuri lui demanda : « Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- C'est quoi cette question mauviette ? T'as peur que je te trompe alors que c'est toi qui court après tout ce qui bouge sale tricheur ?! Grogna le blondinet.

- Non, c'est pas ça que je veux savoir ! C'est juste que tu es un homme et moi aussi... Et les gens amoureux veulent avoir des enfants, et deux hommes peuvent pas... tenta d'expliquer le roi des Mazoku.

- Et Greta ? C'est pas notre fille par hasard ? S'énerva Wolfram.

- Ok, oublie, » abandonna Yuuri. L'adolescent se leva et s'habilla pour la journée, prenant bien soin de se cacher derrière le paravent pour éviter de se faire molester par son fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le cœur de Yuuri battait à tout rompre, et pas seulement parce qu'il était en train de faire son jogging. C'était la présence de Conrad à ses côtés qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce rêve. Conrad avec Günter ? C'était très peu probable en fait, pourquoi se faisait-il tant de mouron ? Günter était toujours collé à lui et n'arrêtait pas de dire à quel point il aimait sa majesté tandis que Conrad... Il ne voyait pas Conrad être amoureux. C'est vrai qu'il semblait qu'il était proche de cette Julia dont tout le monde parle, mais elle était morte, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui avait hérité de son âme. Non, Conrad n'était pas amoureux de Günter, c'était juste un mauvais rêve...

Les deux joggeurs avaient finis leur tour et reprenaient leur souffle lorsque Yuuri entendit appeler : « Majestééééééééééééé ! ». C'était justement Günter qui se trouvait au balcon et qui l'attendait pour ses leçons d'histoire, de protocole ou d'il ne savait quoi d'autre. C'était tous les jours pareils, et comme il n'aimait pas étudier, il se plaignait à ce moment là, ou cherchait une excuse pour s'échapper. Pourtant ce jour là en voyant son précepteur, Yuuri repensa à son rêve. Sa main se posant sur l'épaule nue du capitaine. Il en eut des frissons. Reprenant son calme, il demanda avant de pouvoir réfléchir : « Dis Conrad, est-ce que tu aimes Günter ?

- Il est un peu excentrique, finit par répondre son protecteur surpris par la question, mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Non rien », soupira sa majesté. En fait il voulait préciser sa question, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires, et puis après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, il aurait juste l'air encore plus débile si il persistait.

Avec un soupir supplémentaire il abandonna Conrad et se rendit dans le bureau de Günter.

**Note à mes première reviews : **

Merci pour vos reviews !! Malheureusement, le Günrad n'est qu'un rêve ... un rêve que j'ai fait moi même... ça m'a tellement marqué qu'il a fallu que j'écrive une fic. Elle est très courte ma fic d'ailleurs et je l'ai déjà terminée mais comme je suis sadique je ne publie qu'un chapitre par jour ...

Bref, ma fic n'a rien de spécial, mon but est seulement de raconter mon rêve et de mettre en place un autre couple... désolée de vous décevoir...

PS : il semblerait qu'il y ait un petit temps d'attente entre le moment où je publie mes chapitres et le moment où on peut les lire sur le net ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Sa journée avait été un enfer. Il n'avait cessé de revoir les images de son rêve. La peau mate de Conrad douce comme de la soie sous les doigts blancs de Günter. Il était même allé jusqu'à s'imaginer le reste de la scène lorsqu'il prit son bain dans la soirée. Heureusement, il était seul à ce moment, il aurait eu trop honte si quelqu'un l'avait vu à ce moment là. En effet, son corps lui avait démontré que l'amour entre homme pouvait être excitant ; c'était terrifiant.

Il dormit très mal cette nuit là. Il ne rêva pas, mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Pensant et repensant à Conrad et Günter. Il se prit des coups de la part de son fiancé qu'il empêchait de dormir à force de tourner en rond dans son lit : « Reste tranquille mauviette, il y en a ici qui ont fait des efforts physiques et qui aimeraient bien se reposer, se plaignit Wolfram.

- Qui t'a demandé de dormir ici de toute façon ? Riposta Yuuri.

- T'es mon fiancé, je dors avec toi si je veux ! De toute façon si j'étais pas là à coup sur tu te ferais kidnapper vu que tu ne saurais même pas te défendre mauviette ! Argumenta le blond. Alors calme toi et dors. »

Le garçon arrêta de gesticuler, mais ne s'endormit pas pour autant. Le sommeil le fuyait et l'image de Conrad le hantait. Wolfram sentant que son fiancé était toujours éveillé finit par demandé d'un ton agacé : « Allez, vas y, dis moi, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Non, c'est rien, éluda Yuuri.

- YUURIIIIIIIIIIII ! Insista son fiancé.

- Rien je te dis, j'ai juste fais un cauchemar la nuit dernière et j'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête, expliqua-t-il finalement.

- Et c'était quoi ce rêve, s'enquit Wolfram. »

L'adolescent refusa de répondre, mais devant le regard noir de son compagnon finir par avouer, le visage rouge de honte : « C'est embarrassant, Wolf, c'était « ce » genre de rêve...

- Un rêve érotique ? Demanda le blondinet.

- Ouais, acquiesça sa majesté.

- Si j'étais dedans, je peux t'arranger ça si tu veux ... proposa le garçon à la chemise de nuit rose.

- Non ! S'exclama Yuuri tout en s'écartant le plus possible de son fiancé et tombant du lit par la même occasion.

- C'est bon, t'as pas besoin de réagir à ce point là ! Se vexa le blond. Alors, t'as rêvé de qui ?

- Conrad et Günter... murmura le brun.

- Quoi ? S'esclaffa Wolfram. Impossible ! Günter les préfère petits et mignons et Conrad ; pour Conrad sa mission passe avant son cœur, ça m'étonnerai qu'il prenne un amant ou une amante un jour.

- N'empêche c'est perturbant, bouda Yuuri.

- Bah, c'est rien. Rendors toi et rêve de moi cette nuit, lui conseilla son fiancé avant de se retourner et de s'endormir à poings fermés. »

C'était plus vite dit que fait, mais parler de son rêve l'avait tout de même un peu soulagé et il finit par trouver le sommeil. Pourtant son problème n'était toujours pas résolu...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Yuuri se sentait vraiment idiot. À chaque fois qu'il avait croisé Conrad, que leurs regards se rencontraient et que le soldat lui souriait, le cœur de l'adolescent se mettait à battre à la chamade. Le rêve datait d'il y avait deux nuits, mais il lui était impossible de ne pas y repenser lorsqu'il voyait son protecteur.

Ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant, au contraire, au dîner il ne put s'empêcher de fixer le soldat. Est-ce que Conrad pouvait être attirant ? Il ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de détail d'habitude. Il essayait de se rappeler, est-ce que les femmes le dévoraient du regard lorsqu'il était en mission ? Et les hommes ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et décida de se faire sa propre opinion.

Conrad avait de doux yeux marron, une bouche délicate au sourire apaisant et une belle peau lisse. Il avait les épaules larges et un corps musclé, mais sans excès et l'uniforme lui allait parfaitement. Ses mouvements avaient la grâce et l'agilité d'un guerrier, tandis qu'il avait les manières d'un prince. _Oui, Sir Weller était séduisant_. À cette pensée, la chair de poule recouvrit tout le corps du jeune roi ; jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de pied à la cheville le fasse sortir de sa transe. Il avait été pris en flagrant délit et Wolfram lui lançait un regard assassin. Rouge de honte, il trouva un intérêt tout nouveau au contenu de son assiette.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Wolfram était assis sur le lit habillé de sa chemise de nuit rose, fixant sévèrement Yuuri qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. D'un ton accusateur, il dit : « Yuuri, tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Hein ? S'exclama l'adolescent surprit avant de reprendre ses sens et d'avouer la vérité. Heu, mais si, je t'apprécie, t'es vraiment un bon ami.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, le sermonna le jeune Mazoku. Tu m'as dit la dernière fois que l'amour entre homme tu trouvais ça bizarre, mais je crois qu'en fait, c'est juste le fait que tu sois mon fiancé qui te pose un problème.

- Hein ? Répéta stupidement Yuuri.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! S'énerva Wolfram. J'ai vu les regards que tu lançais à Conrad au dîner... Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on rompe nos fiançailles...

- Hein ? Dit encore une fois le garçon aux cheveux de jais qui était complètement perdu.

- Je crois que je ferai mieux de me trouver une autre chambre, conclut le blondinet. J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur. »

Yuuri n'avait rien compris à cette discussion. Enfin si, il avait compris que Wolfram et lui n'avaient plus à se marier et d'un côté, il était soulagé, mais le visage triste de l'autre adolescent le peinait et leur conversation le laissait perplexe.

Au moins, cette nuit là, il aurait le lit pour lui tout seul, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il arriverait à dormir correctement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Cherry était en train de prendre son thé dans une petite pièce du château. Elle était miraculeusement seule pour une fois et c'est cela qui le poussa à aller lui parler. Wolfram avait le cœur brisé, et s'il y avait une personne au monde à qui il pouvait confesser son problème, c'était bien sa mère.

La jeune femme leva le nez de sa tasse à l'approche de son fils et lui demanda : « Pourquoi cet air abattu mon fils ?

- Mère, quand est-ce qu'on sait qu'on a trouvé la bonne personne ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- En amour tu parles ? Tu as des problèmes avec sa majesté ? Chercha à préciser l'ancienne Maou.

- Je l'aime, mais ce n'est pas réciproque, alors je me demande, est-ce qu'un jour je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre que j'aimerai tout autant voir plus ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Wolfy, le rassura sa mère. L'amour se présente plusieurs fois dans une vie. J'ai aimé le père de Gwendal, celui de Conrad, le tien et je n'ai pas encore abandonné ma quête de l'amour. »

Le blondinet lui fit un faible sourire pour la remercier de son soutien. C'était bien vrai, sa mère avait surmonté plusieurs histoires d'amour, alors il pourrait en faire autant. N'empêche qu'il se sentait vide depuis qu'il avait rompu ses fiançailles avec Yuri, même si la nouvelle n'était pas encore officielle.

Remarquant son état, Cherry employa toute l'exubérance dont elle était possible pour lui proposer : « La prochaine fois que je partirai à la recherche de mon âme sœur, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi ! Mère et fils, nous briserons le cœur de tous les hommes... ou des femmes si tu préfères changer... Avec notre beauté, nous sommes certains de trouver quelqu'un, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si si », s'empressa-t-il de confirmer pour couper au plus court le délire de l'ancienne Maou. Ravie d'entendre cela, elle s'éclipsa de la pièce en virevoltant, laissant Wolfram assis seul dans le petit canapé.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Son père ne remarqua même pas sa présence lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce où il se trouvait seul à ruminer de sombres pensées. Voulant le distraire, la petite fille s'approcha et s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé et l'effraya lorsqu'elle lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas papa Wolfram ? »

Ce dernier était si surpris qu'il la regarda avec de grands yeux incrédules pendant un instant avant de se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine. Au départ, il n'avait adopté Greta que parce que Yuuri voulait faire d'elle sa fille, mais plus le temps avait passé, plus il s'était attaché à elle. Il réalisait à présent qu'en rompant ses fiançailles, il avait aussi renoncé à son titre de père et il senti son cœur se briser davantage. Pourquoi Yuuri ne pouvait-il pas l'aimer lui ? Ils formaient une jolie et heureuse petite famille tout les trois !

Reprenant peu à peu son calme, il serra la petite fille dans ses bras et lui expliqua : « Désolé Greta, je ne suis plus ton papa...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sur que tu l'es ! Le contredit-elle.

- Non, je ne peux plus l'être, tu comprends, Yuuri et moi, on ne va plus se marier, précisa le blondinet, alors je ne peux plus être ton père.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez plus vous marier ? S'enquit Greta.

- Yuuri ne m'aime pas, murmura-t-il à nouveau au bord des larmes. Il aime quelqu'un d'autre... et je parie que cette mauviette ne s'en est même pas encore rendu compte ! Je peux pas l'épouser s'il y a quelqu'un dans son cœur, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sentant sa détresse, la jeune humaine le serra dans ses petits bras et lui dit à l'oreille « Ça m'est égal si tu ne vas plus être la femme de Yuuri, tu resteras toujours papa Wolfram dans mon cœur à moi. »

Wolfram se remit à pleurer, mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de reconnaissance qui coulaient dans ses yeux. Il serra la petite fille dans ses bras et se laissa apaiser par sa présence, sa petite famille n'était pas complètement détruite après tout.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Wolfram avait officiellement annoncé qu'il rompait leurs fiançailles le lendemain matin, et depuis, la vie de Yuuri était devenu un enfer. Tout le monde lui courait après pour le « consoler », Günter le premier. Il l'avait pourchassé tout au long de la journée, avait failli l'étouffer lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à l'attraper. Pourquoi diable devait-il toujours le serrer dans ses bras ! Et puis c'est pas comme s'il avait le cœur brisé ... il s'était retrouvé fiancé à Wolfram par erreur ! Comment pouvait-il deviner que dans ce pays on demandait la main des gens en les giflant ? C'était complètement ridicule, mais il n'avait plus le temps de penser à cela, des pas résonnait dans le couloir derrière lui accompagné des gémissements plaintifs du Mazoku à la chevelure d'argent : « Majestééééééééé ! ». Vite, il devait échapper à cette sangsue, il se mit à courir et ... fonça en plein dans ... Conrad. Un peu surpris, celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux puis rouvrit la porte de la pièce dont il venait de sortir et entraîna le garçon à sa suite.

La pièce se trouvait être la chambre du soldat. Tout deux cessèrent de bouger et de respirer le temps que la tornade appelé Günter ait passé. Après avoir repris son souffle, Yuuri s'empressa de remercier son sauveur et se rendit compte à ce moment que les évènements de la journée avaient presque réussi à lui faire oublier son rêve. Malheureusement se retrouver seul à seul avec Conrad lui remit la scène en mémoire et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Le demi Mazoku s'en rendit compte et lui demanda inquiet : « Vous allez bien majesté ?

- Yuuri, rectifia le jeune homme, je m'appelle Yuuri alors utilise mon nom quand tu me parles, surtout que c'est de ta faute si je ma mère m'a donné ce prénom ! Et oui, tout va bien, j'ai juste passé ma journée à fuir Günter et je suis un peu fatigué.

- Vous pouvez vous reposer ici... Yuuri, proposa-t-il avec son doux sourire habituel. Je dois m'absenter et personne ne pensera à vous chercher ici, vous serez tranquille.

- Merci », apprécia l'adolescent dont les joues retrouvaient une couleur normale. Sur ce, Conrad ressorti de la pièce et le garçon s'effondra sur son lit pour s'endormir presque instantanément.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Yuuri avait l'impression d'être enveloppé dans un nuage de coton. Il avait bien chaud, il se sentait bien, en sécurité, comme lorsque ... comme lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Conrad ! Cette pensée le réveilla et il se rendit compte qu'il était effectivement dans ses bras, allongé contre lui dans son lit. Il se souvenait, il s'était endormi là la veille, en rentrant, le Mazoku n'avait probablement pas réussi à le réveillé et s'était alors installé à côté de lui, rien d'autre ne s'était passé, ils étaient encore tout deux habillés. Il dégluti, cette position était des plus confortables mais le mettait également mal à l'aise. Son parfum était enivrant, enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment du parfum, juste son odeur corporelle. Ça lui donnait des frissons et ... réveilla la partie de son anatomie qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Embarrassé, il se retourna sur le côté avant que le soldat ne s'aperçoive malencontreusement de sa condition.

Son mouvement brusque réveilla Conrad qui par réflexe attrapa son épée, ne la reposant que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il n'y avait aucun danger qui les menaçaient. Puis il se rappela dans quelle position il était lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et rougit fortement. Yuuri n'avait rien dit, mais il avait besoin de s'excuser : « Je vous demande pardon majesté, je ne voulais pas vous réveillé hier soirs lorsque je suis rentré. Je me suis installé au bord du lit, mais il me semble que j'ai bougé durant mon sommeil.

- Ce n'est rien Conrad, dormir avec Wolfram est bien pire ! Le rassura le garçon. Il prend toute la place et toute la couverture. Tu as fait inconsciemment que ce que tu fais tous les jours, tu m'as protégé.

- Il vous manque ? Wolfram, ajouta-t-il devant l'air abasourdi de l'adolescent.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Mais c'est la première nuit depuis longtemps où j'ai tellement bien dormi ! » Et c'était vrai. Il était à l'aise avec Conrad, il était apaisé, et son sourire le réconfortait. Conrad lui ... faisait manquer un battement de cœur...

Qu'avait dit Wolfram lorsqu'il avait rompu ? Que l'amour entre deux hommes ne lui posait pas de problème, mais que Wolfram lui en posait un. Il avait aussi dit qu'il avait vu les regards qu'il lançait à Conrad... Mais ce n'était que de la curiosité, il ne pouvait pas ... pouvait pas être amoureux de Conrad ! Il chercha du regard les doux yeux marron de son protecteur et senti le sang monter à ses joues ainsi que son cœur battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine. S'en était trop, il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit de la pièce, ignorant les appels inquiets du soldat, tentant d'oublier la conclusion à laquelle il venait d'arriver.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Conrad tournait en rond. Yuuri le fuyait. Toute la journée il avait fait demi-tour à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Ça aurait pu être irritant si ce n'était pas si blessant. C'était pourtant de sa faute si le garçon le fuyait comme la peste. S'il ne s'était pas couché sur son lit, s'il s'était allongé par terre ou s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout, il ne l'aurait pas serré dans ses bras cette nuit là. Il n'aurait pas trahi ses sentiments. Le demi Mazoku savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Yuuri. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, ça se voyait à la façon dont il se comportait avec son ex-fiancé. Il était étonné que leurs fiançailles aient duré si longtemps, son frère n'abandonnait pas facilement.

Yuuri était libre à présent, mais il était encore plus éloigné de lui que jamais. Il s'était trahi, il avait fait peur à l'adolescent, il l'avait perdu. Il ne demandait qu'à être à ses côtés, le protéger, l'aimer dans l'ombre était suffisent. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Le soldat senti comme un étau lui serrer le cœur. Il pensait pourtant être au dessus de ça, il pensait qu'il s'était résigné à son amour impossible maintenant...

Il devait faire quelque chose, lui parler, s'excuser, lui demander la permission de s'en aller. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici si sa présence dérangeait Yuuri à ce point. Il devait partir, pour leur bien à tous les deux... Cette pensée l'attristait, mais il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire pour le bonheur de Yuuri. Il allait le trouver, lui parler une dernière fois, puis disparaître de sa vie... à tout jamais. Le protéger de loin et faire en sorte que son royaume soit en paix.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Il l'avait enfin trouvé. Enfin, croisé par hasard dans un couloir était une version plus juste de l'histoire. Yuuri s'apprêtait de nouveau à fuir, mais l'occasion était trop bonne, il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper cette fois. Personne n'était dans les environs pour gêner leur conversation et il pourrait enfin lui faire part de sa décision. Il le cerna dans un coin et faisant fi de l'expression terrorisée peinte sur le visage de l'adolescent, il commença : « Majesté, je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude de la nuit dernière, je n'aurai jamais du faire ce que j'ai fait. Je voudrai également vous demander la permission de quitter le château. J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse plus travailler à vos côtés, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde si je m'en allais. » Conrad repris son souffle et regarda dans les yeux de son roi, attendant une réponse. Malheureusement celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction, il était immobile et regardait le demi-Mazoku avec des yeux vides de stupeur. Le soldat soupira et se détourna. Il allait écrire sa demande dans une lettre, s'ils n'étaient pas face à face, le garçon pourrait donner sa réponse. Encore une fois, il avait fait une erreur, confronter Yuuri avait seulement réussi à le paniquer. Il commença à s'éloigner lentement.

Yuuri était sous le choc, Conrad voulait le quitter, pour de bon. Son cœur le faisait souffrir, mais ses membres refusaient tous de bouger. Et Conrad s'en allait. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça ! Ses jambes se mirent enfin en mouvement et il se mit à courir pour rattraper le soldat. Il tendit la main pour agripper le bas de sa veste et lorsque le Mazoku s'arrêta enfin, ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'écroula au sol. Ses yeux se mirent à couler mais au travers de ses larmes il parvint tout de même à parler : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Suis-je si dégoûtant que tu ne supporte même plus ma présence ? Je sais que mon amour pour toi n'est pas normal, je sais que c'est mal, mais c'est pas ma faute si je t'aime. Je combattrai ce sentiment, je le promets, je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu restes à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'en prie, ne part pas, ne me laisse pas Conrad ! »

Le soldat était abasourdi, qu'avait dit Yuuri ? Il l'aimait ? Comment était-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Il se pinça et dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était bel et bien réveillé. Il se retourna alors enfin et pris le garçon dans les bras, tentant de le consoler : « Ne pleurez pas majesté, je ne partirai pas si vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse, et vous n'êtes pas dégoûtant !

- Mais... mais alors, bégaya le garçon aux cheveux noirs, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir ?

- Je croyais que mon amour pour vous vous mettait inconfortable, murmura Conrad à son oreille.

- Ton... ton amour ? Répéta Yuuri incrédule.

- Oui, je pensais que vous aviez réalisé quels étaient mes sentiments pour vous et que vous me fuyiez parce que cela vous gênais, confessa le demi Mazoku.

- Ha ha, rit l'adolescent. Je n'ai rien vu du tout, si je prenais la fuite à chaque fois, c'est parce que j'ai réalisé mes propres sentiments et que j'avais peur que ça te mette toi mal à l'aise... Je suis un idiot !

- Ne dites pas que l'homme que j'aime est un idiot, majesté, demanda Conrad.

- Mais tu m'aimes vraiment ? Insista le garçon. Ce n'est pas l'âme de Julia que tu voies en moi ?

- Ha ha, ce fut au tour du brun de rire. Non, Julia n'était qu'une amie, et elle était bien différente de vous. C'est bel et bien vous que j'aime majesté.

- Je veux bien te croire, accepta l'adolescent qui avait cessé de pleurer, mais à une seule condition, tutoies moi et appelle moi par mon prénom.

- Yuuri, je t'aime, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi Conrad », lui assura le garçon dont des larmes lui piquaient à nouveau les yeux. Le soldat serra son roi dans ses bras et après une seconde d'hésitation, alla déposer un baiser sur ses douces lèvres.

Un peu plus haut dans le couloir, une porte entrebâillée cachait une petite fille et une tête blonde. _C'est pas trop tôt_, se dirent les deux observateurs qui espionnaient la scène.

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Voilà ce qui a commencé en Gunrad se finit en connerie (conradXyuuri, ouais, je sais, ça craint comme jeu de mot, je recommencerai plus promis !). Je trouve que j'ai un peu bâclé la fin, mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration alors j'ai fait en sorte que ça se termine au plus vite.**

**Je vais peut-être écrire une deuxième partie des Intrigues de Morphée. J'ai lu un peu trop de Yuuram et du coup je me suis attachée à Wolfram (qui est plus intéressant dans les fic que dans l'anime je dois l'avouer ...). Bref, je veux pas que Wolfram soit triste, donc je veux lui trouver un autre amoureux... ça sera un couple assez improbable alors je vous demande l'autorisation parce que je veux pas me faire lyncher... Ah, et ce sera certainement Rated M ou au moins T.**

**En revanche, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment alors même si je reçois votre feu vert, ça risque de quand même prendre du temps jusqu'à ce que je m'y mette.**


End file.
